PbI2
by Konoe3
Summary: Arthur hated working in pairs. Especially in chemistry. Because he got paired with that bloody idiot Jones, who wouldn't help him one bit. But what if he helps,in his own way? USUK, AU, school


**Okay, it's here. It's a story me and my friend(Elle268) wrote some time ago. I don't really remember who did what, I started, she finished, we helped each other, although I must admit she did more than I did. But I had the initial idea. It actually happened like...me and her were actually doing that chemistry thingy together, and we were the last ones to stay in lab. Although there was our friend with us too. And then, being cosplayers and rp-players we are, we began to act like Hetalia characters. I like America(no, I'm NOT that stupid, but pretty much the same) and she like England. And so this was born. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>'Wow'' exclaimed Alfred F. Jones when he saw Pb(NO3) and KI together making bright yellow crystals. Arthur Kirkland sighed.<p>

''It's just PbI2, you know?''

He wondered why HE had to be this guy's chemistry partner. Why he, the smartest one, had to be with HIM, the stupidest guy ever?

Probably to balance mental capacities, he thought. But really, what was with him? That weird American and his sparkling eyes.

''Hey Artie, look, it's so COOL!''

''Jones, what the bloody hell is cool about this yellow shit?''

Alfred laughed and looked closer, observing it through his glasses. Yeah, glasses. Since when have stupid people worn glasses? It should have been a sign of intelligence.

'' It's COOL and stop sulking!'' Alfred said enthusiastically.

''Just shut up and go to cool it off so we can filtrate it.'' Ordered the other boy while preparing the filtration apparatus.

''Ok, ok, I get it!'' American exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him in defense. He picked up the flask with golden substance and then paused.

''Eh, Artie? How do I cool it off?'' he asked.

_Oh_ _my_ _God_. Arthur thought as he facepalmed himself. How could someone be so stupid? His level of irritation was about to reach the dangerous point.

He grabbed Alfred's hand with flask, and practically dragged him to the sink.

''You just take the flask…'' he said, trying to sound calm, like if he was talking to some retarded child who didn't understand English, ''turn on the water…'' he did so ''and put the bloody flask under it!'' he finished, unable to keep his anger out from his voice, and pulled Alfred's hand into the sink. Alfred nervously laughed.

''So this is how it's done.''

''Are you so stupid or are you just pretending it?''

American looked in the sink, then back at Arthur and gave him big smile.

''Ha ha ha ha ha, I'm not stupid, I'm the HERO!''

He wondered how many facepalms could human being take in one day...or 5 minutes.

''Wow! It's like totally sparkling!'' said polish fag Felix when he and his partner, who happened to be scary Russian girl, finally got their two solutions mixed together. The girl, Arthur believed her name to be Natalia, gave him creepy glare.

''Shut up!'' she said threateningly. Arthur dismissively smiled. He was going to be the best one even with that one of an idiot he had to cooperate with.

''Hey, Artieee…what should I do now?''

''It's Arthur, not Artie!'' said British as he walked over American, took the flask from him and started the filtration.

''Why are you using the glass stick to pour it there?'' asked Alfred.

''Because we're told to do it like this, Jones.'' he replied. He didn't want to explain that if he hadn't done so the crystals could get under the filtration paper or it could be torn.

''Ah, is that so? Maybe that's where we went wrong, Romano.'' Said Antonio, dense clueless Spaniard, who was paired with neurotic clumsy Italian named Lovino, called Romano. They were working at the next table and their filtrate was more than slightly yellow.

Arthur just tss-ed. He knew Antonio from elementary school, and they were not on the great terms. The Spaniard was as thick head as particular American he knew.

'' Look, the gold stuff isn't coming through at all!'' yelled Alfred happily.

''That's the purpose of filtration, you wanker!''

Jones laughed and looked around. Another pair he could see was Lovino's brother, Feliciano, who was apologizing to his co-worker, strict tall German Ludwig. Their flask exploded for unknown reasons.

On Ludwig left there was his brother, Gilbert, who was referring himself as 'Prussian' instead of German, and who would always get worked up when someone told him that the country didn't exist anymore. What an idiot. He was paired up with Roderich- an Austrian and the two of them were yelling at each other in German something that Arthur supposed to be insults.

''Ayia!'' exclaimed Chinese boy Yao who was working behind Felix and Natalia. His filtration apparatus obviously wasn't working, and his partner, tall Russian named Ivan wasn't doing anything else that hiding behind Yao's back, because Natalia was giving him creepy glares. God, she was even scarier that Ivan himself. Arthur looked at another classmate of his, Francis, stupid perverted Frenchman who was constantly trying to flirt with him. For a moment he thought that Francis was working alone, but then he noticed that there was Alfred's twin-brother with him. Mark or Malcolm…Martin…or something like that. He could never remember his name even though he seemed to be a nice guy. Arthur also noticed that they hadn't started the filtration yet.

''They're all bunch of useless gits.'' Said Arthur as he watched the rest of class working.

''Holy shit Artie! You scared the crap out of me!''

Kirkland sighed. That guy was really unbelievable. He was stupid, loud, annoying, egocentric and on the top of it coward who claimed himself to be a hero, yet he was getting shocked whenever somebody spoke to him suddenly.

''Oh, another drop fell…'' said Jones and returned to watching the filtration.

...

Something was wrong. Something definitely had to be wrong. He couldn't explain in other way why they were still filtrating while everyone else had finished twenty minutes ago.

Arthur sighed as Elizaveta, a Hungarian girl working together with Japanese boy Kiku packed things and left, leaving him and Alfred being the last ones.

He sighed again. There was still almost half of the flask left to filtrate. He poured some of the flask to the funnel. And he sighed for the third time as he looked over his partner.

Alfred had fallen asleep fifteen minutes ago, his hands on the table working as a cushion for his head. At first Kirkland had thought how nice it had been for him to shut up, but soon he realized he would prefer some talking company. Watching filtration wasn't entertaining in any way.

It seemed his filtration was too prefect, since the filtrate was completely transparent, while the results of others were more or less yellow, but… it took really a lot of time. It was decided. He wouldn't suffer alone.

''Hey, Jones, wake up!'' he said as he slightly shook with shoulder of sleeping boy. No reaction.

''Jones, wake up!'' he repeated as he shook stronger. Nothing. That guy was incredible. Sleeping in a place like this. He looked at him. When he wasn't laughing like crazy, he seemed somehow cool. British suddenly could understand what all the girls saw on him.

_What_ _am_ _I thinking_, he thought as he shook his head.

He looked at his sleeping face again. He slept with glasses on.

Arthur carefully took the glasses. They seemed kind of thick. How bad his sight was? But he was surprised that he was able to see through them well enough. Alfred's sight couldn't be that bad with this kind of glasses.

_How_ _do_ _I_ _look_ _in_ _glasses_, he asked himself and then turned back and looked in the mirror on the opposite wall.

''Bloody hell. I look like a complete nerd!'' said Arthur surprised when he saw his reflection. His thick eyebrows weren't helping at all. He couldn't help and began laughing. It was amazing how idiotic he looked in those glasses.

He was so busy with observing his face that he hadn't noticed certain American to wake up. He realized it just when he heard another laugh.

''Oh, haha…you look so…stupid!'' laughed Alfred. Arthur felt his face turning red.

''You're the one to talk you git. You are -'' he wanted to insult the other one when he stopped. Had Alfred's eyes been so blue before?

''Hey, stop staring at me like this, it's creepy!'' said American and Arthur blushed even more.

''Er, sorry, it's just that…I've never seen you without glasses before!'' murmured Kirkland quickly.

''Ha ha ha ha ha! And you're surprised how handsome I actually am, right?''

Kirkland realized that his face must have been redder than a tomato. He poured the rest of the golden mixture into the funnel, so that he wouldn't have to look at Alfred.

''There's no way I'd –'' he began, but was forced to stop as the other boy grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together.

...

''What the bloody hell you think you're doing?'' Arthur almost yelled as he pushed the American away. His face was flushed.

''Kissing you, isn't it obvious? I thought that glasses are supposed to make people smarter.'' Alfred said with teasing smile.

''It obviously didn't work on you!''

Alfred just smiled.

''Let's not change the subject.''

''Subject? What subject?'' asked Arthur, not getting what he was talking about for a second. However, he was quickly reminded of the 'subject' by certain American invading his personal space.

_Bloody hell! What if someone comes in? What if someone sees us? We are in school dammit!, _these thought were all flying through his head as Alfred was kissing him again. Then he remembered, the door pressed against his back helping him a big deal, that laboratory couldn't be opened from the outside without the key. Alfred pulled away a bit.

''You're thinking too much, Artie.'' he said, his face still merely inches away.

''And you're not thinking at all! What if the professor comes in?'' Arthur said, absolutely NOT disturbed by the American's hands moving from his face down his torso and to his waist. NOT AT ALL.

''She left the keys on the table over there,'' said Alfred, removing the glasses Arthur still had on and returning his hands where they were before.

''Do you seriously think there's just one-''

The American cut him off with another kiss.

''Too much talking, not enough kissing, Iggy.'' He said using another nickname he gave him.

That was just too much.

''Oh, sorry, I'll shut up now. Oh wait! Why the BLOODY HELL should I kiss you anyway? You're not my bloody boyfriend!'' he exclaimed, glaring at Alfred, and he hoped that he would, for once, get the sarcasm.

''And what if I want to be? Or do you already have one?''

''What?''

''Well, you and Francis seem so 'close'.'' Alfred said, paying special attention to the last word.

''The hell we ar-''

''But…'' the American silenced him with finger placed on his lips, ''I hope that's not the case, I'd be…'', he leaned closer to Arthur's face,''…disappointed.'' he whispered and kissed him again.

_What the hell is that fucking idiot thinking?_ asked Arthur himself as he was pressed against the door.

_And what am I thinking?_ he though as he began, slightly, but still, kissing Alfred back.

_This got to be some sick joke. And even if it isn't, I have to stop him, now! What the hell is he thinking, doing this at school? Or doing this at all?_

''Jones, stop this...'' Arthur said trying to sound stern, but Alfred wasn't really helping him, with his hands pulling up the shirt of his school uniform

''But why, Artie?'' he whined when Arthur made an attempt to catch his hands.

''Why? Isn't it obvious? First- we're at school, and second - why the hell should I let you do this? Are you just making fun of me or what?''he asked, glaring at American.

''What? I'm not making fun of you!'' he said like if it was insulting him that Arthur could even think something like that. ''I'm doing this because I like you!''

''What?'' Arthur asked. He certainly wasn't expecting this.''You…like me?''

''Yes. Artie, you know, you seem kinda slow today. I thought it was obvious.'' he teased with smile, but Arthur was too distracted to notice.

_Obvious? How was that supposed to be obvious? _When he thought about it, Alfred always seemed to be acting differently around him than around others. And why was he around him all the time anyway? It started to make sense.

Alfred kissed him again, but pulled away when the other wasn't responding.

''You don't like me, Artie?'' he asked, trying to sound hurt.

''What? No! I mean…yes, I…''he didn't know how to answer._Why am I always talking to him? It's not like we're really friends._

''Eh? I'm sorry, but I don't understand you, Iggy, would you repeat it?'' Alfred said with amused smile.

''I…''

Did he like him?  
>''I'm not sure.'' It was true. Arthur didn't know.<p>

''Well, and what do you think?'' the American asked, sliding his hands under Arthur's shirt to hold him on the waist. Arthur shivered.

''Ehm…I…''

Alfred started placing soft kisses across his jawline.

''Maybe…''he took in a shaky breath. How the hell was he supposed to talk when certain American was currently trying to form a hickey on the base of his neck?

''M-maybe I do…'' he stuttered.

''Maybe? That's not really an answer, is it?'' Alfred said and Arthur felt his hot breath tickling on his neck._ I suppose I like him…in a certain way, even though he's annoying…and dense. But tell it to him…_

He sighed to calm himself down. Not that it worked.

''I…like you.'' he said so quietly it was more a whisper.

''What was that? I can't hear you.'' Alfred smirked. The British gritted his teeth. God, he was pissing him off.

''I said I l-like you, you bloody git!'' He wanted to say more, but Alfred clearly thought otherwise and kissed him again.

''Oi, I said I like you, but that doesn't mean you ca-'', However, the American once again didn't let him finish by doing exactly what he 'couldn't.'

_That bloody idiot! I don't want to get caught doing this!_ _Oh, screw it all_…

...

He would surely think about complaining a little bit more, but he just couldn't and didn't want to think anymore. Alfred was clearly showing him what he could do and it was pretty much sweeping all of his thoughts about right time and place away. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. The American seemed to be a bit surprised by the sudden change of attitude. But he was not going to complain. The British released his hands on his neck only so that Alfred could pull the white coat they wore in laboratory off of Arthur's shoulders.

When the coat landed on the floor, Alfred pulled Arthur's vest over his head and then started to work on the buttons of his shirt.

They broke to kiss to catch their breaths and Arthur decided it was time to 'return the favor'. He pulled off Alfred's white coat and his vest and then searched for his lips again. His own shirt slid open with the last button being undone and his tie joining the clothes on the floor. He moaned quietly into the kiss as Alfred's hand roamed around his now exposed torso. He closed his eyes and blindly searched for the buttons of Alfred's shirt. He didn't have to worry about the tie- American never wore it.

''Always…so…careless about…the r…rules.'' he managed to say between the kisses. The shirt fell on the floor only to be kicked aside.

''Who cares…'bout the…rules.'' responded Alfred, and moved from his lips to his neck.

Arthur opened his eyes only to close them again with the sharp intake of breath followed by moan when Alfred bit his neck softly. There was a weird clicking sound, but neither of them heard it.

Arthur hooked his thumbs behind Alfred's belt and pulled until their bodies were touching. Alfred's arms were around him, under his opened shirt, touching him, holding him trapped between the door and himself. There was that 'click' sound again, and although this time Arthur noticed, he didn't really care. However, when he circled his finger around buckle of Alfred's belt, he heard different sound – a key in the lock.

...

In a split of a second they jumped from each other and hastily put on their white coats, not caring which was whose. They struggled with the buttons for a second that it took for the door to open. In the last moment Alfred kicked the clothes that lay on the floor in the corner of the room where their school bags were. He grabbed his glasses and putting them on his nose he turned around to face their teacher stepping in the room.

''Have you two finished the work yet?'' asked the professor.

They stood there next to each other like it was some roll call in desperate attempt to hide the clothes behind them, breathing heavily, faces flushed. She was eyeing them a bit suspiciously.

''Yes, we did.'' answered Arthur quickly. He prayed to the god, he didn't believe in, that she wouldn't notice anything. She gave them last strange look before observing their filtrate, while they paid special attention to move in a way that they would still cover the clothes behind them.

''Mister Kirkland-'' she began, but then stopped when there was a sound on the other side of the room.

''Mister Honda, what are you doing here? I thought I sent you and miss Hèdervàry to find my keys in my study.''

Arthur looked at the door to the study- they were open on a slit.

''The keys were in the laboratory.'' said Kiku, grabbing the keys and handing them to the teacher, while his other hand was behind his back, clearly hiding something. Then he quickly put that object in the bag, but in the split of a second as he was doing so, Arthur recognized it.

He recognized that 'something' as a camera. And he put two and two together.

'''I'M BLOODY GOING TO KILL HIM!'' he muttered with murderous tone. Alfred, who probably hadn't noticed anything, gave him nervous and questioning look.

The door of the study opened and Elizaveta walked in, wearing an expression that Arthur didn't like one bit.

''Alright, Miss Hèdervàry and mister Honda, you may go now.'' the teacher said and the two of them left the room.

''Now, mister Kirkland, the filtrate is perfect…'' she looked at him suspiciously, ''you didn't do it all just by yourself, did you?''

''No, of course not! Alfred helped a lot…too.'' he answered maybe too quickly.  
>''Really?'' she asked.<p>

''Yes, really.''

''Alright then.''

She took the filtration paper with the golden substance of PbI2 , wrote their names on it and went to other side of the room to put it to the filtration papers of others. Arthur used that moment to stuff as much clothes as possible into his bag. He stood up straight the second the teacher looked at them again. She seemed surprised.

''Can you explain to me…what is doing that shirt on the floor?'' she asked.

''Bloody hell.'' Arthur felt his already red face getting even redder and gave a nervous look to Alfred, who smiled.

''Ah ha ha ha ha! You know, I was kinda hot,so…'' said Alfred, still smiling like an idiot. Arthur had to agree that Alfred certainly was hot, although he didn't really mean the temperature. The teacher sighed.

''Jones, you really have no respect to the school rules. Be glad that I won't make any consequences of this. You two clean it up here and you may go…and Jones, put on that shirt.''

...

''Wow, dude, we've got A!'' Alfred shouted happily and punched Arthur's shoulder. British only looked at him and then back at his test.

''Shut up, you got it only because you're teamed up with him!'' said Gilbert, pointing to Arthur.

''Ah ha ha ha ha! We are team and I'm the hero, so it doesn't really matter. And what did you get, Gil?''

''I'm too awesome for this!'' self-proclaimed Prussian said, hiding his work so that no one would see it. Francis smiled.

''Of course mon ami, but now I'm interested in different things than your grades.''

Gilbert looked at him.

''Such as?'' he asked. Francis smirked.

''Such as where did Arthur get that pretty hickey on his neck.''


End file.
